


Чтобы она улыбалась

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: That Guy with the Glasses/Channel Awesome
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Holodecks/Holosuites, Unrequited Love, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 20:32:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4033582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Линксэйно в первый раз использует голодек "Комикрон-1".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Чтобы она улыбалась

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод [To make you smile](http://tgwtg-fic.livejournal.com/588706.html#cutid1) авторства jandian.  
> Разрешение получено.  
> Бета GippoRex.

Он с трудом сдерживал волнение, направляясь к голодеку.  
Конечно, лаборатория была неплоха, то, что его изобретения получили, наконец, заслуженное внимание, приятно льстило, и, если уж говорить честно, оказаться на стороне добра хотя бы раз тоже вроде как недурно — но всё равно это не шло ни в какое сравнение с тем, что ждало его впереди.  
Фантазии, что он старательно взращивал несколько дней, бережно доводя в уме каждую мелочь до совершенства, так, чтобы всё прошло идеально, и от одного лишь предвкушения возможности воплотить их у него приятно слабели колени.  
Великий доктор Линксэйно, почти лихорадочно думал он — и теперь они все склонят голову перед ним, теперь все они...  
— Склонитесь, невежественные глупцы! Перед вами великий доктор Линксэйно, повелитель всех измерений!  
Он видел ужас в их глазах, и это было восхитительно. Безумно хихикая, он прошёл по залу, люди поспешно расступались перед ним. Он заметил в толпе раненого Линкару, которого держали несколько роботов-охранников, Инсэйно с треснувшими гоглами и потухшим взглядом и, наконец, своего величайшего врага, Лорда Вайса, склонившегося перед ним, поверженного — а рядом Спунетт, которая ул...  
Вздрогнув, он прервал иллюзию. Может... может, что-нибудь полегче для начала.  
Женщины. Женщины — это хорошо. Множество женщин, многие дюжины, и все они...  
...пришли увидеть великого доктора Линксэйно. Зал наполнился женщинами — они нервно болтали друг с другом, с жадностью поглядывая на сцену. И затем появился он, и женщины начали кричать, неистово размахивая руками, изо всех сил стараясь привлечь его внимание; он улыбнулся, из-за чего несколько дам в первом ряду упали в обморок, зазвучавший гром аплодисментов стремительно набирал силу, наполняя зал, и женщины выкрикивали его имя: брюнетки, рыжие, блондинки, и в предпоследнем ряду тоже кто-то кричал — всё остальное внезапно стало неважным, ибо он увидел там Спунетт и её широкую улы...  
Он снова вздрогнул — чуть резче на сей раз, и почувствовал, прижав пальцы к вискам, что уголок его рта тоже нервно дёрнулся.  
Значит, не женщины. По крайней мере, не полный зал.  
Что-то иное, подумал он. Что-нибудь более лёгкое, элементарное, что-то, о чём он мечтал долгие годы.  
Кожа к коже, зарывшиеся в светлые волосы пальцы, и он склоняется к женщине под ним, чтобы поцеловать её, ощутить её вкус, наслаждаясь их близостью, и улыбнуться, чувствуя, что она рядом, что она двигается вместе с ним — но что-то было не так, где-то закралась ошибка, потому что она не... она не могла... она бы никогда... только не ему...  
— Жду указаний. — Он очнулся от своих мыслей, услышав голос компьютера. Моргнул, моргнул ещё раз, помотал головой.  
Всё, что хочешь, с замиранием сердца подумал он.  
— Компьютер, включить голодек.  
Всё, что можешь себе представить.  
— Создать головерсию женщины по имени Спунетт.  
Всё, что не можешь получить в реальности.  
— Компьютер, сделай так... сделай так...  
Всё, что он никогда не получил бы от неё.  
— Сделай так, чтобы она улыбалась.


End file.
